Ghost Kitty
by zecoathediesel
Summary: Oliver tells Dodger and Rita about a ghost kitty, they don't believe it, but soon they will. A special Halloween Fanfic


Ghost Kitty

Oliver: And every year on the day of his death, he walks slowly into the place where he was killed looking for the killer.

Rita: Oliver what are talking about?

Dodger and Rita was at Oliver's house for the evening, he was telling a story.

Oliver: The ghost kitty, Georgette said she saw it.

Dodger and Rita: Where?

Oliver: She didn't say, but she said it was a scary sight; oh makes me quiver just thinking about it.

Dodger chuckled.

Dodger: Kid I think she was just messing with you, there's no such thing as ghost.

Oliver looked a bit disappointed.

Dodger: But if there was one, your old Dodger will be here to protect you.

Rita: Well it's getting late; we should be heading home right now. See ya kid.

Oliver: Thanks for visiting, see ya later.

Later Oliver told Georgette that Dodger and Rita didn't believe in her story, she laughed.

Georgette: Neither do I; that was only a movie Jenny was watching on Television.

Oliver was disappointed, but he was soon tired to be cross anymore and went to sleep.

He was having a good sleep till he began to feel thirsty and went to kitchen for some water.

He didn't know that Winston had just finished mopping the floor for the night before he went to bed himself. Oliver was just at the kitchen when he slipped into the water and…

CRASH!

Something soft fell all over Oliver's nice fur; he too hurt to move and began to wail for help.

Georgette heard the crash and quickly came to the kitchen.

Georgette: Hello; is anyone there?

Oliver (Groan)

Georgette: Oliver?

The dust soon clear and out came a white looking kitty. Georgette was nervous at first, but she looked some more and realized it was Oliver. She started to chuckle.

Oliver: What's so funny?

Georgette took him to her room and showed him what he looked liked in a mirror.

Oliver: Oh dear, no wonder you laughed, I look just like a ghost.

Georgette: Well we better clean you up or the whole family will think you _are_ a ghost.

But Oliver had an idea.

Oliver: Georgette, wait!

He told Georgette about the plan.

Georgette: Oliver that has to be the most evil plan you have ever had; I like it!

So they check to see if the family was still asleep, then they quietly walk out of the house and made it into the boat house.

Oliver hid behind the crates, while Georgette crept slowly into the house.

All the dogs and Mr. Fagin were asleep, when the dogs heard something coming in.

Georgette: Guys you got to help me, something awful has happen!

Tito: What's the matter, someone's not hurting you is they?!

Rita: Now calm down Georgette and tell us what's wrong.

Georgette: Okay I was getting a good night sleep, having a great dream, when I suddenly heard a crash coming from the kitchen. So I went downstairs to check and then, Oliver is gone, someone took him!

All the dogs: WHAT!

Dodger: Don't worry; no one is going to hurt the kid on my watch; anything else that happened?

Georgette: Well when I was looking to see where Oliver was, I saw… I saw…

The dogs were anxious to know.

Georgette: I saw, t-t-th-the ghost kitten. I-i-i-it was all white and it l-l-lo-loo-looked at me, a-a-an-and said it was coming he-her-her-here to kill us!

The dogs were a bit skeptical, but Georgette looked a bit serious so they believed a little bit of it.

Rita: It's okay we'll find the kid and the uh… ghost. We'll make sure he's back here safely.

In the distance they heard a sound of a cat being hurt, it was getting louder and louder.

Oliver: Meow, meow, MEEEEOOOW!

Dodger: W-w-wh-wh-who's there?

Oliver: I've found you, the ones that did this to me!

Tito: W-w-wh-wh-what do you me-mea-mean man?

Oliver: You were the ones that murdered me in this very place.

Rita: Yo-yo-your lying! We-we-we never killed anybody!

Dodger: Yeah, wha-what have you done to the kid?!

Oliver: Him, I have him; would you like to see him?

Dogs: Yes!

With a creek and a crack, out came the ghost kitty.

Dodger looked at him and soon realized who it was.

Dodger: Kid?

Oliver and Georgette laughed, as Dodger washed the white stuff off of Oliver.

Dodger: What was all that about?

Oliver: Well I was disappointed that there were no ghost and well, my feelings got hurt.

Rita: But how did you get cover in flour?

Oliver: I slipped on the wet floor that Winston mopped and hit my head on the counter, and I think the flour might have dropped on my head. Actually I think my paw still hurts a bit.

Francis: Severs you right for scaring us.

Tito: Yeah, you gave all of us a scare.

Oliver looked a bit ashamed.

Rita: Don't listen to them, we're not that mad, but they do have a point we care about you.

Dodger: Yeah, the last thing we want to hear is you getting eaten by a ghost.

Oliver: I'm sorry.

Georgette felt ashamed as well.

Georgette: I'm sorry I knew all about, he told me and I just thought it would be fun.

Dodger: Well I must admit it was a good joke you sure did fool us.

Just then they saw Mr. Fagin was about to wake up.

Dodger: You two better go, or else Jenny will be more scare about you two.

So they set off for home, Oliver and Georgette laughed at their joke.

Oliver: Well Georgette what would say to that?

Georgette: Well anyone would think that your friends had just seen a ghost.


End file.
